


We're not fine, stay alive.

by AkakoAkemiAmayaAya



Series: (*)Đãřķņèšş/|\Īś<|>Ŕėāłïťý(*) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, twenty - Fandom
Genre: ACTUAL FACTS cus people suck at fact-checking, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Duh its a mental hospital dafuq do you think, Eating Disorders, Everyone has dark pasts, F/M, Hope this fic isnt trash, I hope Im good at smut cause there HAS to be some in this for the storyline, Insanity, Kittens and sparkles and Rainbows, M/M, Magical themes/parts. Some magic stuff, Neglective Parents, Psychological Torture, Rainbows 'cause of the GAY, Schizophrenia, Since mental places all have GREAT service, Split-Personity Disorder, The nurses have names that are fandom references, Theres alot so ima skip them, enjoy, everyone is insane, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkakoAkemiAmayaAya/pseuds/AkakoAkemiAmayaAya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man to his left defended him. The attorney should just give up, they all obviously believed it was him. He knew he didn't do it, he must've been sleepwalking, or something... can people kill in their sleep? Sure, he was angry, but Tyler would never kill his family... Would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not fine, stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so, I was really surprised when there was only a couple Mental Institution AU's, so I'm going to even out the "group chat AU's" hopefully.

_It started off as an itch in the back of his mind._ He was getting angrier over the months. But the months shortened to weeks, and then to days. He couldn't control himself. His anger came in quick bursts; slamming his hand on the countertop and yelling at his parents, pounding his door with his fists and kicking his walls.

 

 He didn't know why he was angry. But he felt pure rage, and a voice convinced himself to go with his gut. He thought his mind had already made an agreement with his body; tonight was the night. He didn't quite know what that meant, but he knew it was bad.

 

_~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/**~~_ _~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|** ~~ _

 

 _Red and blue flashed violently before his eyes, and his heart was beating fast._ He looked around; the lights blinded him, but what he could see was blood. Alot of it.

 

_~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/**~~_ _~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|** ~~ _

 

 _His hands were suddenly in his lap, and a woman in uniform was talking to him through the opened car door._ He was in handcuffs. "Tyler R. Joseph. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." She was scared of him. Her eyes gave it away. Tyler liked that.

 

~~** _|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|_**~~ _~~**/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|** ~~ _

 

 _Tyler was in a court room._ He had no clue what was going on, but he had a slight uneasy feeling. People were glaring at him, several crying. He recognized almost all of them. Aunts, uncles, cousins, neighbours, all lined up on the sides. Some shook their heads at Tyler, and some even looked like they pitied him, but he refused to show any emotions on his face. He stared forward at the Judge a few feet away from him. 

 

"Mr. Joseph, you were caught right after the act of murdering your  Mother, Father, and Brother. Were you not?" The Judge had a nasally voice and pale freckled skin. Tyler immediately decided that he didn't like him.

 

 "Supposedly." Tyler said quietly, more to himself than to the entire court.

 

"What? Speak up." The Judge seemed to scoff, he obviously detested Tyler. He didn't even know the guy.

 

"My client said "Supposedly" meaning that he believes he did not commit the crime." A man to his left defended him. The attorney should just give up, they all obviously believed it was him. He knew he didn't do it, he must've been sleepwalking, or something... can people kill in their sleep? Sure, he was angry, but Tyler would never kill his family... Would he?

 

_~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|**~~ ~~ **/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|** ~~ _

"So it's been decided, Tyler Robert Joseph shall be condemned to a Mental Institution for the violent and dysfunctional. Court dismissed." He smacked the gavel on the table. 'What just happened?!' He thought in terror. 'Where am I going?!'

 

_~~**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|**~~ ~~ **/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|** ~~ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my Wattpad for more shenanigans!  
> Wattpad: AkakoAkemiAmayaAya


End file.
